Talk:Return to the Past/@comment-5973717-20170107072440
I have a theory about the RTTP. I don't think it reverts time. I think it just does some time-travel copypasting. Copy-paste is one of the simplest operations computers can do. Here me out on this. The entire supercomputer is powered by a Uranium rod, and the rod is roughly the size of my novelty William dildo. There is no way that the Supercomputer can extract enough energy from that single rod to revert all of the matter in the universe simultaneously to previous points, except for the minds of a few people. That ain't happening, because it would require an infinite amount of energy from a finite mass. My theory is that the supercomputer copies people's minds to a previous point in time. Here's roughly how it works: * Point A in time. * Point B: Attack Starts * Point C: Jeremie launches RTTP. When the RTTP runs, it copies the minds of everyone with a profile in the supercomputer, including Jeremie, Aelita, X.A.N.A., etc; and copies the minds from their state at point C, and copies them through time, to their minds at point A. The attack doesn't repeat because X.A.N.A. remembers the plan failing. The damage doesn't happen, and that's why we don't see it. This not only avoids violating the laws of conservation of energy, but it has some basis in reality and the show. We know the supercomputer can copy and simulate human minds for extended periods of time at ease. That's why the characters can exist in Lyoko. We also know the supercomputer has some kind of memory of people involved with it. On top of that, it's a quantum computer, meaning that the CPU has the ability to manipulate quantum mechanics for problem solving. In real life particle physics and relativistic physics, time is not a uniform flow, but rather something that can vary in flow rate. It's usually minor enough that humans can't see it directly, but it does happen: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_dilation. Quantum physics and black holes can have even stranger effects. In normal CPUs, like the kind used in consumer laptops, one of the design challenges is how to avoid quantum tunneling corrupting the machine state. This was a real problem for Intel's i7 chips. That's just with normal consumer electronics you can buy at Walmart. Perhaps a similar problem exists in quantum computers and time. Random data shifting forward or backward in time slightly is completely conceivable when one remembers the non-uniform rate of time. Also, Code Lyoko's quantum computer is much higher end than most real life quantum computers in terms of data being stored. That means that the data is much denser. That means that there's less cubic volume per bit of data. Since there's less volume, less unusual quantum activity is needed for particle-physics-based data-corruption. Combine that with whatever quantum manipulations the supercomputer is doing, and that means that random slight shifts in time are more likely than not to happen. And if they can happen by accident, maybe they can happen deliberately. If we assume that we have a quantum computer that is powerful enough to simulate human minds in real time easily, and we assume that these people have a connection of some kind to the supercomputer, and we assume standard quantum computer simultaneous data manipulation is in place, and we assume the reality that particle physics can do some weird stuff with time, and we assume that this can be harnessed, it's completely conceivable that a quantum computer of that caliber could literally copy data backwards or forwards in time. This is actually less absurd and sci-fi ish than some of the things that happen in real life quantum computers, which are much lower end than Code Lyoko's. Since the people's mind are just data from the computer's perspective, and the supercomputer can copy data forward and backward in time, it makes more sense that the supercomputer just copies the people's minds backward in time. Copying a finite amount of data through time is much more believable than a reversion of the infinite universe, especially the copier is part of the universe. I admit that this has several flaws. :Question: "If it's not reverting the universe, what's with the massive light?". :Answer: Franz Hopper was bored and stressed, and set it up because it was cool. I would do a similar thing, but probably more vulgar. :Question: Why did William and Laura have some memories seep through between timelines? :Answer: This problem exists regardless of my theory, but I'll explain it anyway. The piece of french engineering which was built by a crazy guy, left abandoned for a decade, and was maintained by teenagers with old car parts had some screwups. Normal computers can have mistakes, so somehow the supercomputer undergoing all of that and having a malfunction is completely believable. The RTTP screwed up. Does anyone think this makes more or equal sense? Leave comments below!